


His Master's Voice 主人的聲音

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Fucking Machines, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, Tears, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博閃, 逆閃閃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 「他是Barry的天堂與地獄，而他從沒打算停手。」





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His Master's Voice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961593) by [Minxchester (ComeAlongPond14)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAlongPond14/pseuds/Minxchester). 



> 授權：

　　「就是這樣，Barry，很好……別再掙扎了。你只是自討苦吃。」Eobard的聲音只有滿滿的愉悅，若不是嘴被塞住Barry就會尖叫出聲，因為這男人該死的平靜得沒有絲毫動搖。「我說過了，在我說可以之前你都不能射。你這樣折磨自己又有什麼好處呢？」

　　竭盡全力扭動——動不了多少，因為他雙手雙膝都被綁在軟墊長椅上，雙腿張得大開只為確保Eobard的觀賞樂趣——Barry怒視年長的極速者，那人仍然舒舒服服安坐於那副該死的輪椅上。

　　哀鳴自喉嚨撕裂而出，Barry又再蠕動，但正如Eobard所言，這動作徒令矽膠陰莖更粗暴地撞上前列腺。性愛機器惡毒無情地把粗大的玩具推進他體內，隨著Eobard把玩手心那操蛋的遙控而不斷變換速度。

　　Barry再次嗚咽，多了幾分哀求，強行壓下臀部起伏回歸靜止。陰暗地笑了，Eobard站了起來，走近機器好站在那裡欣賞假陰莖順利滑進Barry充份潤滑的後穴，括約肌被那尺寸淫靡地撐開。

　　「好點了。」他柔聲低語，Barry打了個寒顫，導師聲音裡溫柔的控制令他的陰莖滴水。Eobard單用說話就能命令他高潮，柔滑如絲的音調愛撫每個音節。他唸出Barry該死的名字時那副語氣足以令年輕男子隨時隨地硬起來，Eobard愉快地利用這一點，時不時這樣做。他是殘忍、美妙的主人。

　　Barry含著嘴裡的橡膠塞喊叫，只因機器又再加快速度，玩具陰莖開始錘進他後穴，力度比之前還要狠。他的前列腺承受無情衝擊。他背部僵硬，手指貼著皮革握成拳頭，Barry感覺得到淚珠一顆一顆從眼角滴落。他 _不_ 想違抗Eo，也不敢想像未得到允許就射出來的後果——但年長男性太不公平了。

　　「我知道，噓，我知道。」Eobard輕輕道，現在他貼得更近了，他的手放在Barry頭髮上，溫柔梳過深棕色的髮絲。Barry雙眼沉沉合上，受鎮靜的觸碰安撫，他集中心神，沉浸於Eo撫摸帶來的慰藉，縱然那部性愛機器繼續殘忍地侵犯他的內壁。

　　一滴眼淚滑落他的臉頰——不是沮喪也不是恐懼，而是難以抑制的渴求——Barry輕聲低哼，驚訝於Eo傾身，嘴唇擦過他的肌膚，吻去淚水。「你為我表現得很出色，Barry。」他低聲讚美，唇瓣摩挲年輕極速者的耳朵。「你無法想像現在你看上去多麼驚艷，為了徹底遵從我的命令繃得那麼緊，把那玩具吃得那麼深。你真是完美，Mr. Allen。」

　　Barry發出又一聲壓抑的哭叫，他全身為之一顫，一字一詞流遍身體，滾燙而甜美。以前，當Eo對他來說仍然是Harrison Wells，贏得年長男性的讚許總令Barry在牛仔褲內硬挺，飽受導師的聲音、他的語氣、他凝視Barry時眸裡的光芒所折磨——最糟糕的是，那些觸碰、Harrison修長熟稔的手指帶著溫柔的肯定與教導掠過他肌膚時那些珍稀幸福的時刻。

　　作為Eobard，他各方各面並無不同——只是優秀百倍，尤其那些時候當他把Barry撕成碎片再重新拼合，挑起他的歡愉給他帶來一波又一波痛苦的狂喜，讓Barry破碎崩潰的程度遠非任何一場戰鬥可比……那份滿足遠非文字可以形容。

　　他是Barry的天堂與地獄，而他從沒打算停手。

　　「求求你。」他嘗試哀求，儘管口塞堵得那聲音只成了含糊的， _乞求_ 。

　　Eobard無聲笑了，走到他身後，寬大溫熱的掌心撫過Barry臀部的曲線，拇指沿著他裹住玩具收縮顫動的穴口游走，輕輕一按，衝刺減慢，Barry再度可以呼吸。

　　「向後推，漂亮的男孩，讓我看看你用它來操自己。」Eo命令道，Barry不假思索地服從，以緩慢、優雅的動作把臀部向後壓去，迎合機器的抽插，在假陰莖塑膠頂端幾近嘲諷地擦過甜美的一點時深深呻吟。

　　他聽見Eo溫柔輕哼以示讚許，Barry得到肯定喜形於色。他的臀部屈曲，更加賣力，迎上機器每下推進，含著口塞哼哼唧唧，只因他的順從害得他前列腺慘遭蹂躪。

　　「Barry。」Eobard的聲音低似耳語，年輕男子靜止，屏住呼吸，捲起腳趾任由假陰莖繼續粗暴進出他的後穴，一直把他吊在高潮邊緣，渴求、急切。

　　「為我射出來。」

　　多麼驚人，命令他這樣做的人是Harrison——Eobard——的簡單事實，可以把Barry猛地推過邊緣。他迎來高潮，就在指令離開他愛人嘴唇的幾毫秒之後，那部性愛機器仍然又狠又快搗進他的後穴，Barry尖叫出他的名字，雙眼緊緊閉上，整副身體迷失於為Eobard所擁有的狂喜。

　　當快感減速，他重重倒在綁到他動彈不能的束縛帶裡，綿軟無力卻幸福至極。Eobard的手指在他肌膚上游移，滑上他的背脊越過他的肩膀，穿過他的髮絲。Barry側起臉，讓年長極速者輕柔地取出他嘴裡的口塞。

　　「乖男孩，Barry。」話語呢喃於唇齒之間，Barry輕輕一嘆，饜足，分開唇瓣讓Eo舔進他嘴裡。「為我表現得真乖。我會讓你休息一下，等等才繼續。」

　　Barry猛地睜開雙眼，抬眸激動又困惑地盯著他的導師，因為他無法想像以他目前被使用過度的狀態還能做些什麼。

　　Eobard笑了出聲，又吻了他，咬了咬他的下唇才直起身來。「噢，Mr. Allen，不——我們遠遠沒完。你得舔乾淨你剛剛弄出來的每一滴東西——然後，就在那裡，被綁起來像是給我的聖誕禮物一樣，你會乖乖坐著繼續當個乖男孩，讓我親自操你。」

　　即使Eobard不是已經絕對肯定Barry樂意接受他給予的一切，他收到的回應，那聲長長呼出無比快樂的呻吟也足以證明Barry同意這個計劃。


End file.
